Don't Have To Say It
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: Jason doesn't have to say it, because Kori and Roy already know. JayxKorixRoy. Rated T because I wrote this a while ago and I forget what happens in it.


****-{Hey guys.}-****

_Finally. You finally finished this one._

**Why does it matter? She's still not publishing it for a couple days.**

_Yeah, but she's been working on it for weeks! That's like a year in speedster time._

WHATEVER. DISCLAIMER AND PAIRING PLEASE.

**Disclaimer- evie1270 owns nothing.**

_Pairing- KorixJasonxRoy. Does it matter the order of names? It shouldn't. It's Jase, Roy numero uno, and the alien with the awesome hair._

****-{COMMENCE}-****

It had been almost a month since they had last seen Jason.

Kory started to believe that he wasn't coming back. Roy _refused _to believe it. Jason loved them. Jason was strong and powerful and he wouldn't leave them like that.

They both remembered the day he left.

He knew he would be gone for a long time. He knew he might not even make it back. He knew he had no idea where he was going. But he knew he had to find himself.

Kori and Roy had known this. They knew that someday he would leave, but they dreaded the arrival of that day and they prayed it would never come. But it did.

Jason was never good at saying goodbyes. So he wouldn't say it. But he couldn't just leave them.

He went to Kori first.

'Princess?'

She could tell from his voice that something was wrong. She set down the shovel, took off her gloves and stood from her place among the plants. 'Jason? What's wrong?'

He placed his red helmet on the table, dressed in his leather jacket that he normally wore for missions, with his holsters around his waist. 'I'm leaving.'

'Where are you going?'

'I don't know.'

'How long will you be gone?'

'I don't know.'

She moved towards him and lightly laced her thin fingers in his gloved ones. She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes and sighing, trying to hold in the tears threatening to fall. 'I...I understand.'

He smiled sadly. He didn't really want to leave, but he had to. 'I'll be back.'

She kissed his cheek. 'Don't be gone long.'

'I won't. Promise.' Jason put his helmet on as he started to head out the door.

'Jason?'

He stopped and glanced back. 'Yeah?'

'Take your helmet off when you tell Roy.'

'Right.' He took the helmet off while he walked away.

He found Roy in the kitchen, taking a can of food out of the cupboard while swaying softly to the music on the radio.

'Roy?'

Roy turned to face Jason and smiled, moving up to him and wrapping his arms around his neck to plant a kiss on his lips. 'Hey Jaybird.'

'I have something to tell you.'

This wasn't going to be easy. Before it was him, Roy, and Kori, it was just him and Roy. Roy was the one who had fallen for him, even though he knew he wasn't perfect. Roy was the one that kissed every scar, every imperfection on his body. Roy was the one who begged for his touch, for the skin on skin contact. Roy was the one who kissed him when he woke up and when he went to sleep. Roy was the one that always wanted to be held in his arms. Roy was the one who squirmed his way into Jason's heart the same way he squirms his way into his jacket. Roy was the one who nursed his wounds even when he insisted he was fine. Roy was the one who always said 'I love you.' even though Jason was scared to say the same thing for the first month. Roy was the one who didn't have to hear those words, he was the one that knew Jason loved him.

Roy pulled back. 'Jay? What's wrong?'

He grabbed Roy's hips and pulled him closer. 'I have to go.'

Roy's hands were instantly wrapped around his neck again. 'How long will you be gone?'

'I...' Jason knew Roy. Roy was differant then Kori; he wouldn't accept 'I don't know.' for an answer. 'Too long.'

'Where are you going?'

'Far away.'

Roy looked up at him, with tears in his eyes. 'When will you be back?'

'Not for a while.'

Roy just nodded and nuzzled his face into Jason's shoulder. 'I'm gonna miss you, Jaybird.'

'I'm gonna miss you too, Roy.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too. Keep Kori warm for me.'

'Then who's gonna keep me warm?'

Roy lifted his head to look Jason in the eye, and Jason kissed him roughly. He gently bite the archer's bottom lip, as his tongue slipped into Roy's mouth. As Roy moaned Jason pushed him against the counter. Roy's hands gripped the edge of the counter, looking for support, because whenever Jason kissed him like that it made his knees weak. Jason pulled back and stared at Roy's slightly swollen lips before taking his helmet and leaving. 'That will.'

Roy watched go, then sank to the floor when he heard the motorcycle's wheels zoom away.

'Roy?'

Kori entered the kitchen to find him on the ground, slightly shaking. She slowly walked into the room and embraced him.

And they continued without him. Because what else could they do? Time would pass, the Earth would turn, whether he was with them or not. They heard no word of him, found no trace of his existence.

But Jason wasn't one to break his promises.

It was very early morning, or very late at night, however you look at it. They were in the same safe house as before, they had no reason to leave and every reason to stay. Both the red heads were fast asleep, holding on to each other, but still cold without their other lover.

He arrived at the safe house and parked his motorcycle inside. He was tired, hungry and soaked to the bone from rain. He got to the kitchen and ate one of the apples from the fridge. He leaned against the counter. This was where he said goodbye to Roy. But it was okay; he was back now.

As long as neither of them hated him.

The bedroom door creaked open, and light poured in, illuminating two figures on the bed. He walked into the room and shut the door, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness for a second before walking over to the bed and kneeling down. Kori was facing him, looking peaceful in her sleep. He stroked her cheek, brushing her long red hair out of her face. He... missed this. Missed admiring her. She was beautiful, intelligent, incredibly sweet. His mouth moved closer to hers, and a moment before their lips met, she sprang up, pink starbolts ready to fire. Roy was up next to her, an arrow already in his bow aimed at Jason. They couldn't see him, the only light in the room being the weak glow from Kori's starbolts.

The princess spoke to him in tameranian. 'Blad mi naj sroma!? Def minops!'

_Who are you!? Get away! *Made that up tamaranian is not on Google Translate* _

Then the archer spoke. 'What do you want?!'

Jason froze on instinct. 'It...It's just me.'

The archer dropped his bow on the ground and Kori lowered her starbolts when they recognized the voice. None of them moved at first. Roy was the first to speak again.

'J-Jason...'

Two pairs of arms were thrown around Jason's body, as he allowed a little laugh of joy escape him._  
_

They pulled him up onto the bed to join them, leaving sweet, feather light kisses on every inch of skin on his face, neck, collarbone. Roy pulled the leather jacket off his muscular body and onto his own slightly smaller one. They moved slow, their kisses chaste. Their need for each other took over, as their kisses became more passionate with the more skin that became exposed. Before they moved any further, they all collapsed from exhaustion, the red heads from worrying about Jason, the brunet from the journeys he'd been on in the past month.

They lay there, naked as the day they were born, a mess of limbs. Roy managed to move his tired limbs enough to connect his mouth to Jason's, then to Kori's.

'I love you. Both of you.'

Kori kissed Jason and then Roy. 'And I love you both.'

Jason just smiled, too exhausted to reply. Instead he pulled them both closer to him, tightening his grip on their bodies. He didn't _have_ to say he loved them, because they already knew.

****-{FIN}-****

_That was SO close. It was ALMOST a M rating worthy fic._

Yeah. But I dodged it. Like a boss.

**What does not writing smut have to do with being a person in charge of a worker or organization?**

_...Not even gonna try. Reviews get more FANFICS!_

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
